


器6

by ChristineTeng



Category: miya rurika - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineTeng/pseuds/ChristineTeng





	器6

雪域   
望海看着眼前一向稳重的少年难得的露出了兴奋又跃跃欲试的表情，心中感叹岁月如梭。小毛孩子kanato终于到了成年礼的时间了（雪域少年15岁成年）。这个孩子12岁时，知道了自己终将会离开雪域前往月之森的命运，从星岭过来的神使真彩希帆，将神谕带到后便进入雪山神殿，只有在节点时间才会出现，比如seina国王亲政大典，比如kanato 7岁的赐福盛会，比如孩子12岁时的聆听神谕，比如现在的成人礼。  
望海见到希帆的次数不多，希帆在公共场合不会特别醒目，通常都是传完神谕后便坐在一旁，应付式的等待庆典活动结束。  
皇室宴会嘛，无非就是那差不多的流程，先是主人致词，然后嘉宾致辞，然后歌舞升平。望海曾有段时间对这样的华丽场面乐此不疲，而社交界的各种达官贵人莺莺燕燕对这位年轻的内阁大臣亦是青睐有加，你情我愿下大家都变的非常熟悉，于是当有一天，望海在御花园的一个小花房里看到一位不怎么熟悉的面孔时，便觉得很意外。当然，花房里的姑娘脸不熟还不至于引起望海的注意，因为一些侍女们也会对宫廷里的显贵耍些小心思，在花房里或其他什么地方可以等待引人上钩的也有，真正让他注意的是，眼前这个姑娘明显不是在等人，而是在偷偷摸摸的自斟自饮？！  
望海看着觉得有趣，起了恶作剧的念头，悄悄靠近姑娘，摸走了放在一边的酒瓶。姑娘一杯饮尽，伸手要添酒时却发觉酒瓶不翼而飞，低头四处寻找，在一簇白玫瑰中看到露出的半个瓶身，竟也不起疑，直接伸手就拽，望海在另一头一个没稳住，竟然跟着瓶子被扯了出来，直接压在了姑娘身上，鼻子贴着鼻子倒在地上，望海看到了一双仿佛容纳了星辰大海的明亮双眼，陷入一时的失神，却听姑娘噗呲一笑，樱唇轻启，发出清澈的声音：“Messiah。”  
听到这个声音，望海终于想起眼前的姑娘是谁了，神使真彩希帆！  
望海脑子里被这样的反差炸了一下，回想这位神使在神殿上的圣洁高贵，配上刚才见到的自斟自饮的小姑娘般的惬意，这位神使变得让人有点迷惑。望海仍然保持着压着身下人的姿势，脑子里思索着身下的姑娘，听到了希帆的声音：“Messiah。”  
“你说什么？”  
“没什么，”希帆露出了美味的笑容，“没想到会被你撞见呢！”说着竟伸手搂住了望海的脖子，“要一起喝一杯吗？”  
望海仔细端详眼前的姑娘，不算出众的样貌但让人觉得很甜美，一双眼睛包含点点星光，通明透亮，让望海想起现在远在月之森的友人，难道星岭出来的人，眼睛都那么美丽吗？但是现在不是欣赏美貌的那时候，这姑娘身为神使，竟会对自己提出共饮一杯的邀约，怎么看都很奇怪，会有什么目的吗？而且刚才她说出的那个词“Messiah”，望海是知道的，天命之人，是在说自己吗？许许多多的问题还在脑子里回旋的时候，望海却觉得眼前一晃，自己本来被自己压在身下的姑娘竟出现在自己上方了，“竟然还被逆推了？！”望海心中一愣，接着看到希帆直起身跨坐在他身上，拿起酒瓶抬头灌了一口酒进嘴里，俯下身便吻上了自己，接着一缕流香，望海感受到了唇上的柔软和口中的香甜，被这有些香艳的场面激起了一丝欲望，而当他想继续的时候，身上的神使却留下明媚的一笑，往侧身一翻，竟然就睡过去了…  
望海满是无奈的看着躺在身边的一滩，认命的笑笑，然后打横抱起了醉倒的神使，走出了花房…这个画面引起多大的影响自不必说，对于内阁大臣与神使之间的猜测一度成为整个雪域的饭后谈资，而对于话题的主角两人，事情还真没那么浪漫。  
望海本来很期待看到神使在陌生的床上醒来时的反应，毕竟在他看来，一向神秘的神殿使者总是自带一股高贵而端庄的气质，那个大胆的举动必定是酒后失态，她醒来后是否记得当时自己做了什么呢？若是记得，表情一定很精彩…怀着这样熊孩子般的想法，望海绅士的在床边等待，目光却不由自主的被神使的睡颜吸引，圆圆的脸蛋显得颇为稚嫩，睫毛长的不可思议，睡着了也一直上翘的嘴角显得那么温和，让望海又想到了那一吻的柔软，忍不住用手指轻轻抚上那睡美人的双唇，而就在这时，睡美人醒了过来。  
望海并没因为对方的清醒而收回正在抚摸双唇的手，而是顺着对方的嘴角抚到脸颊，顺势撑在了枕边，拉近了两人的距离，挑了个眉，轻佻的话语从口中飘出：“醒了睡美人？”  
想象中的窘迫和害羞并没有出现，神使眨眨眼睛然后露出一个大大的笑容回应道：“早安望海先生，”同时还伸出手捧上了望海的脸，在脸颊上轻轻一吻。  
望海心中无数个感叹号，这姑娘反应不对啊，那么自然的道早安和亲吻仿佛交往已久的恋人。望海迅速的退开身体，拉开彼此的距离，警觉地看着希帆，开口问道：“你有什么目的？”  
“Messiah”希帆微笑的说道，“我来到雪域的最重要的目的，找到Messiah，并且全力帮助他。”  
“你所谓的Messiah，是天命之人的意思吗？”  
“可以这么说，更精确的说，应该叫‘身负使命之人’，”希帆答道，“这片大陆即将面对一次大的变革，是单独一国无论如何都无法解决的问题，谁也无法独善其身，因此星岭派出四位神使进入四国，从各方面辅佐并且引导治国者进行合作。雪域的重任之人就是你，望海风斗。”  
“我是不是听到了好消息？”望海看着希帆，露出一个会意的笑容，“我会当上雪域的治国者。”  
“确实如此，”希帆确认，“传神谕什么的都是顺便的，找到你才是我离开星岭的根本目的，从今天起，我将不会返回神殿，我会跟随你，直到大战开始。”  
“好吧，我姑且当做这即将出现的大战是真的，”望海思考了一下回答道：“那么，刚才的吻，是一种策略？你打算以伴侣身份留在我身边？”  
希帆笑得动人：“你不喜欢吗？”  
望海一时竟有些窘迫：“这……不是我喜不喜欢的问题吧。”  
希帆起身下床，赤脚踩在地上走向望海，双手揽上望海的脖子，在他耳边说：“不是策略，亲爱的Diamond，我喜欢你。”  
相拥而吻，顺水推舟。望海分不清眼前这姑娘是否真情实意，花房里的相遇是巧合还是算计，但是欲望已经扬起，没有人能拒绝这诱人的邀请。  
长夜后，希帆告诉望海安排10日后送kanato去月之森，同时联络了美弥，安排在正确的时间将朝美绪送往雪域。

朝美绪日记2  
祖卡阴历105年8月2日  
导师美弥，我不止一次听到内侍官和女仆们称赞他如何的温文尔雅又有绅士风度，做事认真待人温和，理想丈夫典范。或者是贵夫人们多半称赞他绝世美颜，空灵有神，双眼迷人什么的…要我说呢，在剑术课开始之前，我都觉得他至少算是个有耐心的导师，剑术课开始，他就是恶魔的化身。  
当年我才9岁啊9岁！！！为什么剑的配重就已经和成年人一样了呢？！父亲给与的适龄佩剑被他挂在我卧室的墙上，他说这些好看的东西供起来就可以了，现在要紧的是技术。我使用的长剑就是普通骑士们用的练习剑，有时候是美弥导师自己教我，有时他太忙了就由其他的剑术老师来上课，晚餐后，美弥导师会让我学习短剑的使用，说这事为了出其不意。他本人用短剑真是用的出神入化，剑在他手里像长了眼睛和手脚，会自己跑动一般听话的任他摆布，而我的手臂多了一道又一道长短深浅各不相同的伤痕，有几个部位因为反复的受伤，连治疗魔法都无法清除伤疤了。在开始练习的一年中，我连半夜做梦都能梦到自己在舞剑。一年后才渐渐的不那么频繁的受伤。导师虽然都会帮我治疗，但是在舞剑时他真的变了一个人一样，眼神冷漠的仿佛不认识我。  
在熟练了短剑和长剑的配合后，我自己发现了一些小技巧，灵活的使用手指来握长剑的话似乎可以将短剑的灵活性带入到长剑的使用中，弥补了长剑的一下使用上的缺陷，不过很需要控制力量，是个技术活，我在今天的考核中企图用这个方法在美弥导师那占到些便宜，结果仍然是被他的长剑震的虎口发麻使不出力来，之后虽然得到了奖励但是我新开发的握剑的方式也被导师发现了，觉得有点亏。  
然而在刚才，导师把我叫到书房，用我的握剑方法舞了一段基础击剑式，我看着觉得怎么他用起来会比我厉害那么多，他说这是他改进后的方法，把改进的细节又教给了我。导师就是导师，不佩服都不行。

月之森  
宫廷舞会，是贵族们对外做出的一片和谐。夜晚的贵族沙龙，才是本性暴露额乐园。而总有一些贵妇人，舌头长到一刻不能停歇，在宫廷舞会的闲暇，讨论起了不该说的事。  
朝美绪很烦躁很烦躁，其实宫廷里早就传出了关于母亲爱希女大公的传闻，他假装听不见，然后现在，父亲去世过了整整6年了，宫廷里的人越来越肆无忌惮的讨论着这位昔日的皇后。  
珠城坐上人王之位后，一直没有正式立过皇后，有那么几位交往甚密的贵妇人，大家猜想大概是这位人王陛下过于年轻，还留恋各处莺莺燕燕。过了一段时间，内侍官之间开始传言，年轻的人王陛频繁出入爱希女大公的府邸，不过从未留宿。传言迅速在贵族圈子里扩散开来，有得势的夫人竟然开口问了女大公，爱希女大公对这个问题只是微笑，打开扇子侧在耳边微微煽动表示拒绝回答，而这个反应让大家相信了沉默既是默认，“前皇后成为了现人王的情妇”这个话题变成了上流圈子的消遣。  
而到今年，事情变得微妙起来。  
今年3月，月之森4年一度的祭月典礼按部就班的进行着，按照惯例，在典礼结束时，人王必须和皇后一起将精灵之森里采集到的月氏树的叶和花分发给参加祭典的群众表示分享月亮的赐福。  
而到了今年，珠城仍然没有立皇后。众人都在猜测到底最后将会是哪位女性可以和人王一起给百姓赐福，结果，是爱希女大公。  
朝美绪看到珠城拉起自己母亲的手，缓缓的走向人群。从侍女们手捧的装满鲜花的篮子里拿出鲜花分给大家，接过鲜花的人们恭敬的道谢，眼里透露这困惑，有个孩子接过花顺口了说出谢谢人王、皇后的话语，被母亲紧张的捂住嘴连连道歉。气氛就是这样诡异而尴尬。  
朝美绪脸呼的红起来，说不清是生气还是觉得羞耻，只觉得脑袋充血的厉害，自己现在应该就这么看着吗？还是应该做些什么？母亲竟然面带微笑平和安静的站在珠城旁边，仿佛是再正常不过的事。所以，母亲一直都和这年轻的人王在一起吗？母亲是被胁迫的吗？母亲是爱着这个男人的吗？  
乱七八糟的念头在脑子里一直闪现，耳边好像还听到了各种嘲讽的笑声，抬眼望去，仿佛所有人都在盯着自己，侍女们的眼神那么可怕，群众的眼神似乎也充满了鄙夷，全世界都在嘲笑他这个前人的孩子：看，你的母亲是什么人？看，你就是那么多余！看，你到底还为什么在这里？  
一层层的杂音让朝美绪简直要窒息，气血上头之后竟然脸色苍白起来，和刚才那一片潮红的脸形成鲜明对比，就在朝美绪觉得自己要晕倒的时候，一个人从身后拉着自己就跑，朝美绪迷迷糊糊就这样跟着离开了祭典现场，等反应过来时，已经跑到了自己经常和导师练剑的小树林里的湖泊旁。  
月亮亮的吓人，美弥导师站在湖边看着向自己跑来的两个少年。朝美绪甩开手停下脚步，看着有些陌生的背影吼道：“你是谁？！”  
拉着他奔跑的少年也停住脚步，发出一声轻笑，然后回头，一张白皙而清丽的脸出现在朝美绪面前：“草莓，不记得我了吗？”  
是的，命运的大齿轮转完了一圈，雪域的贵族少年kanato和月之森的小王储朝美绪，正式进入新的篇章。


End file.
